We're a family
by Midnight Butterfly-chan
Summary: What if Lucy didn't go to the Tenrou Island with the others? She had a good reason to it..the reason excludes Natsu in it. What happens when they get back from the training, and they see a little girl with Lucy? Who is that girl? Find out! NaLu forever


**We're a family **

* * *

**Author's note: **Hello again, my sweeties! Here's a NaLu story for you. I got the inspiration from the Tenrou Island Arc, after 7 years of 'sleeping', or something like that? Anyways, I don't own Fairy Tail, it goes to Hiro Mashima, but if I did own FT, there would be a lot of NaLu, and maybe something between them? *pervyface* Aaaah, so much romace..I want to see Natsu kiss or do something romantic to Lucy in the manga! Have you read the newest chapter of FT? It was so epic..love it! But let's go to the story now, shall we? Also, I changed a bit the returning :D don't hate me!

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

It was so peaceful in the guild. It's been already seven years, since I last saw them..and Natsu. I sighed and looked around. Many things happened, like everyone got strong, Bisca and Alzack got married, and I got to be the maid of honour. It was a great and a beautiful wedding I've ever been in. I wish that I would have my own wedding too someday..with Natsu. I'm in love with that idiot, but cute idiot. He is my idiot. Anyways, so all of us got stronger. I also got stronger. I got many keys more, like some mythical creatures. I got now all 12 golden zodiac keys, the newest ones are Libra and Pisces. I also got Ophiuchus. Also I got four mythical creatures keys; Leviathan, Succubus, Cerberus and Big Foot. About Big Foot, don't underestimate him, because of his size. He is a small one, but if someone insults him by saying, "So little that it can't fight!", and then he is mad and transforms into a big size. Then he is a real Big Foot, but hairy one. Anyways, I feel so strong, that I can even beat Erza! I can summon now six spirits in the same time, and also I can now use Transformation, Sleep Magic, and Light Magic.

I also have now something very important in my lfie, that I love so much and care very much. A child. I have a six years old little daughter, Blaze. Blaze Layla Crystal Dragneel. She looks like Natsu, and little bit me. She has Natsu's canine teeth, my chocolate brown eyes and a little spiky, long pink hair with blonde highlights. Her hair lenght is at her ankles. She has mostly Natsu's personality; she likes to eat very much, like a pig, but sometimes can eat very clean. She likes fire. Yes, she likes fire, because she is a Fire Dragon Slayer. She can also summon Celestial Spirits. One day she stole a key from me and summoned for fun Loke. Then, she summoned Aquarius, who liked Blaze very much. A bit rare from Aquarius, but Blaze liked her too. I feel very happy, if only Natsu saw Blaze. Everyone else know Blaze and like her very much. She is a cheerful little girl. I've talked to Blaze about her father, and she is very excited to meet him.

* * *

I was about to go to Bisca, Alzack and Asuka to talk, and Blaze and Asuka could play. But then, suddenly the doors cracked or smashed open, and everyone turned their heads to the doors. We saw three badass looking guys, and they were from Twilight Ogre guild. Everyone prepared to attack, I stood in front of Blaze, who looked scared and hugged Asuka. The middle guy of the threesome said something, and all of them attacked us.

"Open! Gate of the Cerberus, Ercia!" I summoned my Cerberus. A huge, black three-headed monster dog stood beside me. I smirked and looked at her. She had some bandages and scars over her body.

"Hello, Lucy-chan. Need help?" Ercia smirked. "Yeah!" the left head of Ercia said. "We help Lucy-chan!" the right head of Ercia said.

"Yes, let's defeat those guys!" I said and took out my whip. We were about to charge at them, but the middle guy was kicked on his back, and he landed into Ercia's mouth. Ercia growled and the guy screamed like a girl, and fainted. The other guys we're also kicked and landed into Ercia's other heads mouths.

"Hey everyone, we're back!" a _very_ familiar voice said. Everyone of us looked in shock at the doors, and saw familiar figures. It was _them_. They who went to the Tenrou Island. I saw _him._ I saw Natsu Dragneel along with others, grinning his trademark grin. I felt tears coming from my eyes. Some of them had bandages, well, almost everyone had. Everyone started to cry and cheer for their return.

"Mommy, who are they?" Blaze asked and peeked behind my legs. I giggled and patted her head, still crying. Then they walked forward. I noticed that Ercia had left and the three guys were fainted on the ground.

"Ah~ good to be back! Missed us anyone?" Master asked and grinned. Everyone shouted, "YES!", and hugged them.

"Mommy! Who are they? You didn't answer me!" Blaze whined, and everyone turned their heads at me and Blaze. Especially Natsu, who looked confused.

"Luce? W-Who is that girl?" Natsu asked and began to walk at me.

"Yes, Lucy, who is she?" Erza asked. Natsu then sniffed the air and looked at Blaze. I brushed away my tears and looked at him.

"And why does she smell like a Fire Dragon Slayer?" Natsu was really confused. I sighed and smiled.

"Natsu...she is your daughter...Blaze Layla Crystal Dragneel.." I smiled softly. Everyone, except those who weren't in Tenrou Island, were in shock, mostly Natsu was.

"WHAT?!" They shouted and Blaze giggled, but hid behind me.

"B-But...h-h-how, Luce?" Natsu asked and came closer to me. Then I told them the whole story.

* * *

**Few minutes later...**

"And that's the story. I-I love you Natsu...Ever since we met...It's good to have you back...and everyone else..." I smiled and few tears fell down on my cheeks. Everyone was still a bit in shock, but then again, very happy. Suddenly, warm arms were around me. It was Natsu's arms. He was hugging me. I heard Mirajane squeal and everyone whistle and cheer.

"Luce...I love you too. You and Blaze, are my life..." He said and kissed me on the lips and brushed my tears away with his thumb. Everyone clapped, cheered, whistled loudly and said, "Congrats!" and "Yeah! You go Natsu!" and "NaLu!". I was very happy. Then, Blaze popped out between us. She smiled and looked at Natsu.

"Hi daddy! I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer, like you! And I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage too, like mommy!" Blaze said and hugged Natsu's neck. I giggled and smiled happily.

"Hey sweetie! You're a Fire Dragon Slayer and a Celestial Spirit Mage! Wow! That's so cool! That's my daughter!" He grinned and kissed Blaze's forehead and mine too.

"Natsu..." I said softly and hugged him and Blaze.

"We're a family, Luce. You, me and Blaze are a family. The Dragneel family!" He roared some fire out of his mouth, and the his mouth quickly moved to my neck, and bit me on the neck. I think he just marked me...

"N-Natsu, did you just.." I managed to say and touched with my fingers my neck.

"Yeah, I marked you, so no other guy can have you." He said and kissed me on the lips again, this time very passionate. Blaze slipped out of our hug and went to say hi to others.

The day turned out to be very happy and nice. And romantic. We sent the guys from Twilight Ogre back to their guild and we started to party. Everyone drinked, fighted and did whatever they wanted to, because the Fairy Tail family was back. Natsu told me what happened in the Tenrou Island. He told me about the dragon named Acnologia, who attacked them at the island. I was so shocked, but then he told me happy things and played with Blaze. I then told him about Blaze and her magic, and all about her. Yup, we're a family, a happy one.

* * *

**The end!**

**Hope you liked this one...maybe it's too boring or crappy or not-good story. Tell me what'cha think about it :3. Sorry if there was OOC'ness in the story, like maybe Natsu was. Anyways, see you next time! And Blaze is my Oc, so don't steal her, please :l**

**Review's would be nice :3 Love you all and bye-bye!**

**- Midnight Butterfly-chan  
**

What if Lucy didn't go to the Tenrou Island with the others? She had a good reason to it..the reason excludes Natsu in it. What happens when they get back from the training, and they see a little girl with Lucy? Who is that girl? Find out!


End file.
